Fallin Shinobi: The Decision
by AranixD
Summary: Sakura has to make a huge decision, who will survive from this? Naruto or Sasuke? Will Naruto's dream relish, or will Sasuke be brought back to Konoha on the cost of living up to Naruto's death?


**I do not own Naruto, as Kishimoto does. - Enjoy the fanfiction**

**- Team 7 -**

Naruto and Sasuke just had it all out, both on the verge of death.

Sakura had to make a choice, and she knew it. Only one of her team mates would live.

"Sakura..." Sasuke spoke, quietly. She was having to make one of the hardest choices in her life. The DeadLast or The Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun..." She spoke, still hesitating over who she would save.

'Guess it wont be me then, huh... Ill be seeing you soon, Kaa-san.' Naruto thought to himself. He stayed silent for Sasuke and Sakura, considering they were busy oogling at each other.

"Im sorry... For what I did to you and Naruto years ago... I never should have taken this path, it's lead me to become something I never thought I would be." He was being serious, he was really sorry.

"No, It's okay Sasuke-kun. I Promise, you'll be okay." That broke Naruto's heart into pieces, shattering his mask. He had tears falling, but he didn't care. In his heart he always knew she'd choose Sasuke over him. It's what life is, not being able to have everything you want.

Soon, she would have to decide who to save. She started staring at Naruto, as if she was saddened by him expecting her to save a Nuke-Nin. He was so... Silent.

"Sakura-chan... You know who your going to pick, so do it already." Naruto stated, looking at Sasuke with a weak smile. Sasuke was wide-eyed about this, he knew what Naruto was talking about. But at the same time... He was sad. Sad that his friend - His brother, would make Sakura heal him.

"Naruto..." She had soon let the tears fall freely again. Not wanting to decide, she told them to decide as she sat there, Silent.

"Naruto, you are the one who needs to walk away from here. I've nothing left to go back to." Sasuke stated, loud enough for Sakura to hear.

"Sasuke, I made a promise... That one day i'd bring you back to the village, even if it cost me my life. I expect... to keep it." He replied, making Sakura go wide-eyed at that promise.

_- Flashback -_

_"Naruto... Please... Please bring Sasuke-kun back to Konoha... To me..."_

_"Sakura-chan, I know how your_ feeling..._ I feel it every day of my life..." He continued, trying to hide his frown. "I'll bring Sasuke-teme back, it's a promise of a lifetime... Even if it costs me my life." He was frowning now._

_"Naruto... Arigatou!" (means thank you) 'What does he mean he knows this feeling...' she released what he meant too late._

_- Flashback end -_

"Heh, what a Dobe. Screw you and your promise, just choose him and get out of here." Sasuke was saying this purposely, he really had nothing to go back too. He thought that if he acted like this, Sakura would choose Naruto instead of him. Naruto didn't stop though, he intended to keep his promise. After all, it was a promise of a lifetime.

"Sasuke-Teme... Tsunade knows about why you left, She was going to offer you back into the Shinobi Ranks when we both went back to the village. But... Now it'll just be you and Sakura-chan, Sorry... Sasuke-_san..._" Naruto replied, making Sasuke go wide-eyed at the rank he'd just been given by Naruto.

'he just called Sasuke 'san' instead of 'teme'... he really wants Sasuke to go back to the village... Even if it costs him his life.' Sakura thought, now knowing who she had to save.

- _Flashback -_

_"Ino-pig, can you help me figure out something?" Sakura asked, wanting to know what Naruto meant that day._

_"What is it, Forehead?" She replied._

_"Naruto said he knew what it felt like to not have the person you love, love you back. What does he mean?" She asked, almost pleadingly._

_"You still haven't figured out that Naruto-kun is in love with you, huh? You obviously need to pay more attention to him." She replied, almost instantly._

_"Wait... Naruto's in love... With me?" Sakura questioned to herself aloud. "No... Thats impossible, he would have said something." She shouted._

_"Jeez forehead, you sure are stupid. He can't say anything because you were up Sasuke's ass every day, and when he wanted to talk to you, you would hit him for no reason. Like a punching bag." She replied almost as quick as last time._

_'Naruto's in love... with me?' she thought to herself. She got a warm feeling in her heart , a comforting feeling._

- Flashback End -

"The person I love will never accept my feelings, Sasuke-teme. But instead, you... You have everyone, even her. I have nothing, i've always been a burden to both of you..." Naruto stated. "But when im gone, and your there... You better keep her smiling... Or i'll haunt you... From my grave."

Naruto had fainted from blood loss, Sasuke had using Raikiri and even 2 chidori's were put through him. Sasuke wasn't as bad as him. He had a huge slash in his chest, and a lot of cuts from the rasen-shuriken Naruto had used on him. But both of them were fatally injured from the techniques they used on each other.

"Dobe..." Sasuke noticed Sakura was heading towards Naruto, knowing who she chose to save. He didn't want to be saved, he had no one left in this world. He was happy the Dobe would survive, but saddened by the burden he was to his brother. He was ready to give his life for a promise to Sakura. "What a Baka." Sasuke stated aloud, making Sakura cringe.

"He's not a Baka, you're the Baka. Making my heart ache when you left, destroying my hopes that one day you'd love me for who I am... And then I found out about Naruto, what he meant when he said he knew how I felt, and that he'd been going through that every day." She continued, tears falling freely again at the memories. "He loved me no matter what, and even risked his life for me on multiple occasions, and this being the main one... That stupid promise was a burden to Naruto, but if it wasn't for that I wouldn't of known how I felt for him..." She stared at him ,glowing hands above his chest.

"So, the dobe finally got what he wanted from the start at least. You... should of noticed it sooner." He continued, before letting the darkness take over. "Its funny though, you would hit him for protecting you from me... What a Baka..." Soon after that, he lost consciousness, now laying lifeless. He was smiling though, smiling that Naruto would survive, and get what he wanted.

- Chapter end -

R&R If you liked it, there will be one more chapter to this story of the aftermath. I didn't have much time to write this considering I worked on the DeadLast 2nd chapter today as well.

My Schedule - DeadLast - Deadline : Next Sunday.

- The New Era of Shinobi - Deadline: 2 days after Next Sunday - Tuesday.

- This Story - Deadline: 2 weeks from now. (May be sooner if i'm in the mood.)


End file.
